Gift Of Friendship
by Dania
Summary: Hotaru Learns That She has Lots of Friends


Gift of Friendship  
  
by: WonderfulMiracle  
  
  
Standard disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters contained in this fic belong to other people and do not belong to me.   
  
Tokyo was in the midst of a very peaceful summer. The scouts haven't seen an enemy in a while and are enjoying a peaceful day at the beach. Everyone including the outers were there enjoying the sun and fun. It was too nice of a day to be cooped up inside. They had arrived at the beach about a day ago and were enjoying a great time. Everyone either had went off exploring or swimming. They had agreed to meet back on the beach in an hour to clean up and get ready for the night's meal that Mako would prepare.  
  
Hotaru and Rini were swimming and were a little ways offshore just having a blast. Usagi decided to join in the fun and soon a splashing war between the three had begun. Most of the other scouts decided to join in and soon were ganging up on Usagi who was whining as always. No one even noticed that Hotaru had slipped away from the group.  
  
"Why is it that I can't seem to enjoy the teasing and the fun as much as the other girls" Hotaru said to herself. She was tired of being so sickly and frail and unable to enjoy friends and fun like the rest of the girls. "How I wish I could be more like them" Hotaru said in a whisper. She was so lost in thought that she never noticed that a shark had swam up to her.  
  
"Where did Hotaru go?" Setsuna asked the group once they had returned to shore to relax a bit. "She isn't here on the beach?" Rini asked rather nervously. She was hoping that Hotaru hadn't run off by herself. They broke up into groups and started their search of the area. All of a sudden they heard a scream.  
  
"HELP!" Hotaru screamed. She was to terrified to even think to transform. The shark had caught her by surprise and she was now just trying not to panic. Everytime she tried to switch positions the shark was right there. She decided to let out another scream and prayed that someone would hear her on shore.  
  
"That sounds like Hotaru and it sounds like she is in trouble" Rini said as she got ready to transform. Everyone decided that it was best if they transformed before they went to look for her just in case she had come across an enemy. Rini said a silent prayer that they would get there in time before something happened to her best friend. "Let's go guys" Haruka shouted "We need to get there now before something happens."  
  
"She's got to be here somewhere" Setsuna said "Any luck Ami?"   
"I've got a fix on her" Ami said "She is over that way and there seems to be an animal there as well."  
"Oh no! I hope it's not a shark" Usagi said. She was terrified of shark's.  
  
"Over here" Hotaru shouted. She just hoped they would reach her in time. She was glad they had transformed because without their powers they probably couldn't make the shark leave. She definitely didn't want to think about that possibility.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion" Sailor Mercury shouted. The attack hit it's target and the shark made a very hasty retreat. He was no match for that big of powers. Hotaru was so glad that they had come to her rescue. What would have happened if they hadn't shown she thought to herself? As they swam back to shore she thought of just how lucky she was.  
  
"Thank you" Hotaru said after they had reached the shore "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up"   
"We always rescue friends in need" said Usagi as she detransformed "When one is in trouble you can count on all to come"  
"Thanks! That means a lot to me" Hotaru said as Rini stepped up to give her friend a big hug. Rini was very happy that she was safe and sound. She didn't know what she would do if something had happened to Hotaru.  
  
As they were walking up toward the beach house Hotaru stopped to look back out over the ocean. Rini turned and saw her stop and walked up to her. "What you thinking about?" Rini asked. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am that I have such great friends like the sailor scouts" Hotaru said. She had always known they would come through for her since she was one of their own. "As Usagi said we are there for anyone who needs us, and we are sworn to protect them" Rini said. "I know and I'm glad that I'm on your side" Hotaru said. They giggled and walked back toward the house glad that today had ended happily. More trials would face them in the future but together they would make a great team.  
  
  
The End  
  
Thanks to all who have read this. Special thanks to Angel Raye, Kate Butler, and Lianne Sentar. They inspired me with their stories.  



End file.
